


Our Golden Girls

by LadyWinterlight



Series: A World of Soulmates [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight
Summary: The initial response of the parents, finding out Daisy, Buffy and Clint are soulmates. Follows from Chapter 17 of Soulmates One-Shots.





	Our Golden Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupidly short one-off scene, inspired by Chapter 17 of my Soulmates One-Shots, which is here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4899016/chapters/16087972
> 
> Basically because I can't not un-see this scene, now that its in my head.
> 
> As a side note, I threw this together on a whim so all mistakes are mine. I do not own the characters; BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and AoS belongs to Marvel.

Director Coulson was in a meeting with one Rupert Giles, negotiating a cross-training exercise between the Secret Warriors and the Slayers. It had fallen to him as the new Director of SHIELD to maintain their relationship with the International Council of Watchers, though the relationship between the two groups was much more amicable under current leadership. Coulson knew something had happened to cause a major overhaul in the organization but knew not to ask.

They were interrupted when a young woman - probably early twenties - burst into the room.

“Giles, Giles! You’ll never believe this!” the woman exclaimed.

Giles removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “As you can see, Dawn, I’m in the middle of a meeting. Is it urgent?”

But Dawn was too excited to be forestalled. “Xander just called. Buffy… Buffy met her soulmates! And get this - one’s an Avenger, and the other is some kind of super-powered agent!”

Coulson blinked. “This agent… wouldn’t be a young woman by the name of Daisy, would it?”

“How did you know?” Dawn frowned in puzzlement.

Coulson sighed. “Because she was in Ohio on business… and we know that’s where your core group of Slayers is based.”

“Well, Director,” Giles broke in. “I suppose this means we have considerably stronger reasons, now, to build the ties you requested.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Dawn grinned. “I’ve gotta go tell the girls. They’re gonna  _ die! _ ” She skipped cheerfully out of the room.

“Is she always like that?”

Giles shook his head. “Sometimes, but no. She’s actually a very reliable researcher, and somewhat magically inclined given her - unique nature.”

“Nature?” 

“She’s the younger Summers girl. Buffy’s sister,” Giles explained, hedging somewhat.

“I see,” Coulson said. “I suppose I always assumed that Daisy would meet her soulmates someday. I just didn’t realize…”

“That she’d be paired with a Slayer and an Avenger?” Giles finished, amusement in his tone. He turned to a cabinet behind the desk and opened it to remove a bottle and two tumblers. “Scotch?”

“God, yes, please,” Coulson replied with a brief smile. “Especially if the Avengers are involved.”

Giles studied him for a moment as they both took their first appreciative sips of the expensive liquor. “This Daisy means a lot to you, I take it?” he asked in a low voice.

Coulson nodded. “When she first joined my team, she was both an unknown and an orphan. We became close; she literally didn’t have anyone else in her life. She was - still is - an amazing hacker, which is why we found her to begin with. She acquired her powers a year or so after I first met her.”

“Is she one of this new trend? These Inhumans?”

“Yes.”

“I see.” Giles sipped thoughtfully. “I expect that we should begin mapping out a bigger policy of cooperation, Director Coulson. If Daisy and Buffy are anything alike, keeping them from working together is likely to be almost impossible.”

“I think you might be right, Mr. Giles.”

“Rupert, please,” Giles offered. “I rather think we’re likely to be in close contact going forward.”

“I’d like that, Rupert. Call me Phil or Philip if you prefer.”

“As you wish.”

“Tell me more about your Slayer, then? Well, Slayers, I suppose, but Buffy in particular.”

Giles smirked and moved the open bottle of Scotch into easy reach on the desktop. “If we’re going to trade stories of our girls, I believe we’re going to need this.”

Coulson chuckled. “I quite agree.”


End file.
